


Unbound Veela

by winterdaffodils (zhem1x5)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: do_me_veela, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Mpreg, Veela, Veela Draco, Veela Fest, Veela biology/history/abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/winterdaffodils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more than one consequence to being an unmated Veela.</p><p> </p><p>Written/Completed for Valentine Veela 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound Veela

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like thinking out loud how long it took me to finish this story *three years* but am beyond glad to have this story told. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it, there are places that need tightened up but it's too soon, I'll rip it apart again when I've had a bit more distance.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if the spacing isn't ideal

Harry met Malfoy in a crumbling side street, his face grim as he nodded in apparent resignation and gestured for Harry to follow him.

“I shouldn't be surprised someone notified you,” he muttered, knocking on a door so well hidden it merged with the surrounding brick.

“This is the third time in nearly as many months, Malfoy,” Harry answered seriously, walking into the mediwitch's outer office behind him.

“Mungo's knows the situation. This is ridiculous,” Malfoy sighed with a shake of his head. He turned quickly, blocking Harry from entering the examination room. “Who filed the report,” he demanded before Harry could ask what exactly the situation even was. 

“Healer Murphey. The Muggleborn,” Harry added, grimacing sympathetically. Though Murphey hadn't been involved in any part of the war, he had taken it upon himself to 'stick' it to the Purebloods who came to him for care. Harry had been on more of these false 'child endangerment' investigations than he cared to count.

Malfoy sighed, slumping against the doorframe a bit. “I should have guessed. I'll remind mother that she knows better.”

“Hey,” Harry said quickly, reaching out but not quite touching him. “Just tell her to come straight here next time, not to wait for a referral. I mean, hopefully that won't be necessary, but...”

“From your lips to Merlin's ears, Potter,” Malfoy agreed, pushing open the exam room door to meet his mother.

“Draco,” Narcissa breathed gratefully, standing to hold a squirming bundle out to him, a movement made all the more difficult by her own heavily pregnant state.

“You know better, mum,” he admonished, taking the baby easily and checking him over quickly. “You're supposed to Floo me or send an owl before notifying St. Mungo's.”

“Of course I know that,” she chastised in return, her face gentle though clearly stressed. “But he was.... Mr. Potter,” she greeted calmly, as though only just noticing his presence by the door. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry returned politely, ducking his head just enough for propriety's sake. “Murphey again, ma'am.”

“Of course,” she sighed, rubbing her distended stomach gently.

“Are you well, Mrs. Malfoy,” Harry asked solicitously, extending an arm to help her back into her chair if she liked.

“Very well, thank you, Mr. Potter. Coming along quite nicely,” she answered, though her smile was for Draco as he rocked and cradled his son against his chest, pacing the small room as he waited for the mix of magic and medicine to soothe the baby. Slowly Harry heard his whispered words, crooned in a careful tune.

It was familiar, something Harry thought he remembered from the few holidays the Dursleys had deemed him fit enough to take to church. He didn't really remember the words anymore but that didn't lessen the shock of recognising it and he stared at Draco oddly until another realisation—a mix of memory and conversation— followed on its heels. “I thought Veela can sing,” he muttered. “Malfoy couldn't carry a tune in a cauldron. It's no wonder he never sang the school song at Hogwarts.”

Malfoy sighed and shook his head, a look of supreme reluctance and irritation on his face before he went back to walking with his son.

Narcissa merely smiled, petting her swollen stomach gently and gazing happily on her son and grandson.

Harry looked to the mediwitch for explanation but she was measuring and mixing with a single-minded focus that was comforting. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and looking them all over again. “I've never asked before,” he started, looking at a small diagram on the wall that made him blush the longer he looked at it. Who needed to know that much about female anatomy that hadn't been properly trained in the first place.... Harry coughed, adjusting his glasses before sighing again and plunging on. “But where is his mum?”

Malfoy froze, standing awkwardly in the middle of the small room, unconsciously rocking his son. “I... Potter, that's....” He huffed finally, turning away.

It was Narcissa who indulged him, struggling to her feet again to go and lay a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. “Draco is...quite special,” she answered with a gentle smile, politely ignoring Harry's poorly concealed snort. “More usually, Veela are in fact exceptionally talented in both voice and music. It is the trill, of course. Human men can hear nothing terrible in its sound.”

Harry watched her fingers as they stroked through Malfoy's hair carefully, drawing a small smile from the obviously worried man. “But Malfoy,” Harry prompted, eyeing the comfortable exchange with no small amount of jealousy. 

Both blond heads turned toward him, an eerie symmetry in their expressions of regret. Narcissa's eyes turned sorrowfully back to Malfoy and he could only grimace, clutching the now sleeping child closer.

“But Draco,” she answered primly, “has never been able to trill –a fact which is quite devastating and if it is mentioned outside the present company, I will know with whom to express my displeasure.”

Harry nodded, comfortable with admitting –if only to himself– that he had missed the connection between his question and the answer laid out for him.

“We haven't uncovered the exact roots of the problem though Draco is now devoting his work to researching many theories. The closest he's come is that a Veela’s trill is much like a Patronus Charm and requires more than one might generally expect.”

Harry frowned, looking between them uncomfortably. “So Draco has no…?”

Narcissa frowned delicately. “No, Mr. Potter. I’m afraid happy enough memories are in short supply.” She turned once more to Draco, pressing her fingertips lovingly against his cheek.

Something in Harry ached oddly at that pronouncement. After all, even he, even after years with the Dursleys, had found one thought that was special enough.

“Of course that is not all. Draco has not been bonded, a thing nigh unheard of for a Veela his age, and so has not been able to bear children for his mate. For Veela, this is a profoundly unhappy thing.”

Harry watched Draco cuddle his small bundle closer.

“Then this child?”

“Veela must reproduce to carry on. In the case of an unbound Veela, especially of Draco’s advanced age—” it was Draco’s snort she ignored this time though Harry flashed a reluctantly amused glance in his direction. “Draco has born his own child.”

Harry frowned, confused once more. “Err..”

“He will of course be a Veela child as Draco was, whereas a mate’s child possibly would not. A miniature Draco to have in my arms again.” She smiled at her grown son, memories of years gone by reflecting in her eyes.

Draco looked away solemnly, finding Harry’s eyes. “Without my trill, I can’t soothe him like they tell me I'm supposed to be able to.” His eyes fell on the small face and hands. “He cries and cries looking for me but without an answering trill he is alone.”

“Is that why you bring him here?” Harry asked, eyes moving to the tuft of white blond hair peeking out of his swaddling.

Draco looked to his mother, sorrow and regret on every feature before turning back to Harry, uncharacteristically stumbling as he tried to explain. “No, his-I-unbound Veela pregnancies are difficult at best. Even in the womb they need the trill to calm them. But…. I almost lost him. He came too early...he was so tiny.” His fingers passed gently over his son’s face, even Harry could see the love there. “It’s amazing that he is as healthy as he is. But his lungs…it will be a long time before they develop as they should. It’s only by coming here for treatment that he is even still alive. If I lost him…” Draco’s voice broke off, his jaw clenching as he stared hard at the wall to his side.

The mediwitch spoke up in his place, finally looking up from her mixing. “Being unbound, if Draco were to lose this child he would most assuredly become pregnant again in a matter of months. And without his trill the situation would just be repeated.”

Harry shook his head, seeing a point they have apparently been missing. “Why doesn’t he just get bonded then?”

She smiled kindly, eyes on Harry so that Draco didn't have to see the pity there. “Without his trill, Draco cannot find his mate. And so, when Scorpius is old enough, Draco will bear another. And another after that. Until the despair becomes too much.”

Harry frowned at the way Draco carefully wouldn't look at him, reaching and understanding the answer reluctantly. “Someone should teach him to conjure a Patronus then.”

 

Draco answered the door eventually, Scorpius' small form cradled close though that didn't seem enough to quiet the cries Harry had heard from the outside.

Narcissa arrived as fast as her swollen stomach would allow and took the baby from Draco with a soft smile. She sang softly as she walked away, a trill in her voice that calmed the crying almost immediately.

Harry watched Draco blink away a quick rush of moisture.

"Come in then, Potter," Draco spoke with surprising softness, stepping back and gesturing for Harry to enter.

"Thanks," Harry acknowledged, stepping into the entry hall and slipping his cloak off. Tiny hands took it from him before the elf turned to Draco for instruction.

"That will be all, Tilly. Tea in the solarium."

"Yes, Master Draco," the small creature bowed and blinked out of existence without a sound.

"I knew he made all that noise on purpose..." Harry shook his head in old amusement.

Draco didn't ask and Harry didn't offer anything more so the trip to Draco's chosen room was uncomfortably silent.

They stepped into one of the brightest, warmest rooms Harry had ever seen and for a moment he doubted they were even still inside the austere, cold manor.

He stared wide-eyed at the walls of windows letting in light from every rounded corner of the room. "This is incredible," he whispered.

"My mother's favorite room. And by extension mine," Draco answered, settling on a lounge placed perfectly in the middle of all that light.

Harry thought distantly that it almost made him glow.

"It's very nice," Harry spoke vaguely, trying to rein in his awe. He pointed out the close rows of trees. "Not much of a view though."

"It's a solarium, Potter. Not a sun room, despite several similarities."

Harry nodded politely, refusing to admit he didn't see much of a difference.

"It doesn't matter, Potter," Draco said with a familiar sneer. "Just, since...everything, I chill easily and this is the warmest room."

Harry nodded again, taking a seat across from Draco, momentarily glad that it didn't afford as much direct sunlight. "Since the war or since your change and...Scorpius?"

Draco closed his eyes briefly, visibly steeling himself. "Since my change. Scorpius." He blinked his eyes open slowly as though daring Harry to contradict him.

Harry simply nodded, waiting for him to continue.

Tilly popped in silently, laying out the tea service while Draco directed his attention to the world outside. She disappeared quickly and still Draco didn't acknowledge the meal.

Harry shifted self-consciously, drawing Draco's eye.

"The books I've found mention the phenomenon," he spoke finally. "That bearing a child who is essentially myself took a bit of the warmth, the magic, from me. They don't say if it will get worse with each subsequent child I bear this way or if it's a single occurrence. Most Veela never have to worry about having the first let alone a second.” Draco shook his head in dismay. "Mother's worried a second might kill me though the mediwitch has indicated nothing of the sort. She made me swear to comply with you completely."

"Doesn't it worry you," Harry asked carefully, folding his hands together in his lap.

"Sometimes I think it might be better that way," Draco answered truthfully, reaching to prepare his tea. Two sugars and very little milk, it was still steaming when he cradled the teacup in his pale hands.

Harry followed suit, adding plenty of milk and a single lump of sugar. "I don't understand."

Draco took a careful sip, breathing in the warmth more than tasting it. "The way it felt, to carry Scorpius, feeling him growing and thriving, when all I wanted was to die because he wasn't right, because he was me and not mine, I can't do that again." He took another slow sip, ignoring the fact that Harry had abandoned his own. "He was so tiny, he barely survived, and every day since then has been a struggle for him. I can't imagine subjecting another child to that."

"And if you mated?" Harry asked softly.

"Do you really see that in my future, Potter?" Draco laughed harshly. "I might have sought it once- before Scorpius- because finding someone who would have me alone would have been trial enough, but with a child, impossible."

"So you don't expect or want to find a mate?"

Draco shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I do well enough without one."

"So why bring me here to teach you to conjure a Patronus?"

"For Scorpius." Draco set aside his teacup, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "Everything I do is for him. And without a Patronus, without a trill, I'm doing nothing for him."

Harry smiled despite himself, oddly proud of Draco's devotion to his young son. "Good. That's good, Draco. You'll need that emotion if we're going to do this."

"You'll help then," Draco asked, both shocked and relieved. "Even after all the things--"

"I knew I would help as soon as I saw you in that mediwitch's office."

Draco heaved a shuddery breath and promptly flushed. "That's unimaginably kind of you, Potter. We will, of course, reward you handsomely for your efforts.” He stood, offering Harry his hand to shake.

Harry took it before he could rethink or regret the familiar action. "If we're gonna do this, you should probably start calling me Harry."

Draco gripped his hand. "Thank you...Harry."

 

“Don't you work anymore,” Harry asked, a week into their meetings, lowering his wand and letting his own Patronus dissipate.

“I'm on sabbatical,” Draco answered sharply, moving through the movements that he was still somehow not mastering.

“Since when?

“Since now. I've had to miss so much recently, I thought it best and they agreed,” Draco answered, averting his eyes with a half-hearted shrug.

“Oh. Well, at least you're rich,” Harry offered with a smile.

“Yes, money solves everything.” Draco's jaw tightened and he let his casting fail. “Especially when healers refuse to see you except in absolute emergencies and you nearly die for a son they still won't treat.”

There was nothing Harry could really say to that.

 

Teaching the members of the DA had been child's play in comparison to what he was doing now, Harry thought with a guilty grimace as once again Draco's wand failed to produce even a trickle of mist.

"No, no, you need a strong memory. A moment in your life when you were the happiest you've ever been."

Of course none of the DA had actually had Voldemort living and breathing and killing in their house. So maybe it really had been the work of a child to learn it.

He watched Draco growl in frustration, slim fingers turning pink from his tight grip on his wand, before taking a calming breath and focusing once more.

He was certainly dedicated, something Harry remembered vividly from Hogwarts. It was nice to see he hadn't lost that tenacity.

"What memory are you using? It may not be strong enough."

Draco turned and lowered his wand. His face had taken on a flush that was not from exertion. "The first time I held Scorpius in my arms," he answered with a defiant tilt of his head.

Harry smiled encouragingly. "That's a good one. Focus on it harder, bring it into your mind so clearly it's like you're there again. Feel it, breathe it."

Draco closed his eyes, his entire being so still it was almost as though he had stopped breathing. And then with a deep breath he opened wet grey eyes and cast the spell. "Expecto patronum."

The barest trace of silver emerged from the tip of his wand, lingering for a moment before dissipating.

Harry expected him to get frustrated again, maybe throw a tanty, but Draco turned to him with a cocky grin.

"That's the closest I've ever done." 

"You did well,” Harry agreed easily. “I think Scorpius is the key to casting it. You just have to find the right memory."

Draco nodded, twirling his wand through his fingers. A gentle chime sounded throughout the manor and Draco pocketed his wand. "Would you like to stay to tea?"

Harry hesitated to answer.

"I can call mother down, if you would like. And she'll have to tend to Scorpius if he requires extra attention."

Harry smiled. "Alright."

Draco held Scorpius throughout their tea, even when the baby became fussy to the point that even doting godfather Harry would hand the child back to his parents.

Of course Draco was the parent in this case. Still Harry was pleased that though she was excellent company through the meal, Draco did not need his mother to help him. It was a sign that even without the trill, father and son were bonding and as Draco had said before, perfectly content to be the two of them.

He watched Draco hold and rock and play with his son with pleasure, overlooking the occasional sad expression on Draco's face when Scorpius seemed more distressed. They were working to fix that.

The next morning Draco was more despondent than he had been during the several days they had been training.

"Scorpius had a bad night," was all he would say when Harry asked and Harry let it go as something outsiders were not privy to.

Still they had work to do.

"Pick another powerful memory of Scorpius," he instructed, walking around Draco to observe his stance and wand technique.

Draco nodded, concentrating for a long moment before casting. He had better results summoning his Patronus though it was still a formless mist. It lasted a lot longer than his first did.

"What memory did you choose," Harry asked when it disappeared.

"The day they told me Scorpius could finally come home," Draco whispered, staring at the space his Patronus had occupied. "I think that's enough for today."

Harry nodded slowly. "I'll see myself out."

He walked out of the room, turning in the doorway just in time to see Draco wiping angrily at his eyes.

 

Draco begged off for the next week, claiming Scorpius was under the weather. Harry kept a watchful eye on St Mungo's in case the family sought medical assistance again but there was nothing save a daily owl from Draco saying it would wait another day.

Finally, after seven days of being put off, Harry apparated to the manor and waited to be allowed inside.

Narcissa welcomed him in with a weak smile. "You'll have to forgive him, Mr. Potter. Draco has always been... sensitive."

"Don't I know it," Harry smirked.

She met his smile with a knowing one of her own. "You'll find him in the--"

"Solarium. I figured. Thank you," Harry said, ducking his head before turning away.

"Tell Draco he may send Scorpius to me at his leisure."

Harry found them together as Narcissa had indicated he would. He hovered quietly in the doorway, leery now of intruding when he had not been invited or announced. Instead he watched Draco talk to and play with the baby, even singing off-key occasionally when Scorpius began to fuss.

When they had been quiet for a few minutes, Harry thought he ought to announce himself. He knocked politely, waiting until Draco looked up before stepping into the large room.

"Your mum let me in," Harry explained when Draco simply stood up and stared at him.

"She's meddlesome, always has been," Draco replied, rocking his son. "Tilly," he called, placing the large bundle of his son in her tiny arms when she appeared. "Please take Scorpius to my mother."

She bowed carefully, disappearing.

Harry smiled again. "She thought you might need to send Scorpius to her."

"Of course she did," Draco acknowledged, eyeing Harry askance. "What brings you here, Potter?"

"We had a deal."

Draco glanced away, shifting uncomfortably. "You fulfilled any obligation. I can cast a Patronus charm."

"Incorporeal," Harry snapped, feeling angrier than he knew he should. "And what about your trill, have you managed that yet?"

Draco flushed, hands shaking at his sides before he crossed his arms over his chest to hide the movement. "That is none of your business, Potter!"

Harry strode across the room swiftly. "Where has your will, your devotion, gone? You're supposed to be doing this for Scorpius and now you're just going to give up!"

"I'm not giving up!" Draco shouted, standing firm even when Harry invaded his space. "You're getting too close and I don't like it!"

"I'm not that close," Harry shouted back, leaning even further forward.

"I don't mean literally. I mean," Draco stopped himself, taking an unnecessary step away from Harry. "Nothing. I just wanted to spend more time with Scorpius." He ran a shaking hand through his hair. "It's nothing." He sat down on his usual lounge, eyes on the line of trees rather than Harry.

"How's your Patronus coming along," Harry asked, letting the argument go for the moment.

"Fine," Draco answered mechanically. "Fully formed even."

"Really," Harry asked, surprised and disappointed that he had missed seeing it.

Draco cracked a reluctant smile. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, of course," Harry practically shouted, grinning.

Draco stood and closed his eyes, concentrating on the memory. His voice was firm and confident when he cast.

Harry watched in awe as a silvery fox appeared from the tip of Draco's wand and bounded around the room. "Gorgeous," he whispered, disappointed when Draco let his guardian fade.

Draco cheeks had flushed when Harry looked back at him.

"What memory did you choose?"

Draco looked down at the wand in his hand. "You'll think it's mental."

"I guarantee I won't," Harry said with complete confidence.

"It's just that it's not a happy memory per se. Not really." Draco brushed his hair out of his face. "It was the day the mediwitch told me I was pregnant. I'd been ill and overly tired for weeks, couldn't imagine what was wrong with me, and then she came in to give me the results of the tests. I was terrified, and horrified, and yet so unbelievably happy." He slid his hand over his flat stomach. "I've never felt that way in my life, except when you defeated the Dark Lord."

He looked up at Harry with a self-deprecating smile.

Harry stepped up to him, unsure and yet very certain of himself in that moment. "I think you made the perfect choice," he whispered, pressing his lips against Draco's.

Draco gasped, pulling him closer greedily. His hands gripped Harry's shoulders, meeting him kiss for kiss.

They were both panting by the time Draco jerked away from him.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

"I thought we agreed that you'd call me Harry," Harry whispered, pulling Draco against his chest again.

"Stop," Draco gasped, slipping free again. "I can't... Scorpius." He ran a shaking hand through his hair again, turning when the tea chime sounded. He stared hard at Harry, thinking, debating. "Would you... like to stay to tea?"

Harry was nodding even before Draco had finished his sentence. "Tea would be lovely."

Narcissa joined them, Scorpius nowhere in sight. "Little boys need their rest. Too much excitement these last days."

Harry didn't ask what excitement, assuming she meant the real reason for Draco's distance. "Did Draco tell you about his Patronus," he asked instead.

Narcissa's eyebrows lifted and she turned to Draco who had flushed when Harry mentioned the fox. "You cast successfully?"

Draco nodded, cheeks reddening further.

"May I see it?"

Draco cast the spell easily, his silver fox settling on the floor for his mother to admire.

"He's beautiful, Draco."

"He still hasn't managed a trill," Harry broke in. "But I'm sure with practice he'll be as though he always had it."

It was Narcissa who flushed this time, a coy smile on her face. "Practice indeed, Mr. Potter."

 

Harry still arrived at the same time every day, despite Draco's protests that he could figure out the trill on his own now. He stayed for tea and after a few more weeks Draco stopped looking at him as though he was going to ask why Harry had come back. Harry even managed to not look like he was fighting the desire to kiss Draco as soon as he got close enough.

Harry still placed himself deliberately close, trying to tempt fate, trying to tempt Draco.

 

Harry watched Draco playing with Scorpius. The baby still really only reacted to his father as he would anyone other than a parent but sometimes it seemed like Draco had gotten used to that distance. Harry hoped it wasn't permanent.

He also hoped Draco would kiss him again.

 

"What's your mother told you about the trill," Harry asked when another week had passed without any progress on either front.

Draco shook his head but answered anyway. "Nothing. There's nothing useful in the books either, just that by the time most Veela come of age they've mastered it." He shook his head in frustration. "Why can't they just tell me how to fix it?"

"We'll figure it out," Harry answered, laying a friendly hand on Draco's shoulder and fully expecting to be rebuffed.

Draco didn't shrug him off this time, even moved to angle himself into the touch. "I thought the Patronus was the key."

“There may be a simple reason for it now,” Harry encouraged, curling his fingers into the short strands of hair on the back of Draco's neck.

“Harry,” Draco warned softly, tilting his head into the gentle caress.

“Draco,” Harry whispered, pulling him into a slow kiss.

Draco met him more than eagerly.

They moved awkwardly across the room, stumbling over furniture and the few toys Draco had brought down for Scorpius.

Harry pressed Draco up against one of the few solid walls in the solarium, fumbling with the clasps of Draco's robes.

"Harry, don't," Draco gasped, fingers sliding into Harry's hair to pull him closer just as Harry's hands settled on his slim hips. He kissed Harry, as eager and hungry as he had been weeks ago. He panted Harry's name between fierce kisses, hands falling to grip Harry's shoulders.

Harry rocked their hips together, delighting in the growing bulge pressing against his own. He pressed tighter, rubbing Draco's cock with his own.

Draco gave a high pitched moan and pulled away to stare into Harry's eyes as their hips moved together.

He looked so confused, so lost, and still so needy that Harry kissed him again. He let his hands trail down from Draco's hips to pluck at the laces of his trousers.

Draco froze, jerking away. "Stop."

Harry groaned, letting his head fall to rest on Draco's collarbone, and tried to ignore the erection straining in his pants. It was harder to ignore the way Draco's hips still hitched against his own. "Draco," he moaned. "You gotta stop moving."

"I can't," Draco whispered, hips shuddering in Harry's hands. "Make me stop, Harry."

Harry laughed, gripping Draco tighter. "I can't."

They rocked together, breaths loud in the quiet room, begging the other to make them stop even as their movements became more frantic.

Harry bit his lip as his balls tightened, spurred on by the high sounds Draco couldn't hold back.

"Don't," Draco hissed, digging his nails into Harry's shoulders. "Don't stop, Harry."

"Come for me," Harry ordered, thrusting harder and faster against Draco. "Come now."

"Coming," Draco moaned. "I'm coming, Harry," he called, voice straining until it was a low trill.

Draco's body seized against him, hips arched and cock pumping hot come between them.

Harry cried out, coming in his pants and gripping Draco painfully tight.

Draco sagged between him and the wall, sucking in ragged breaths. "That was, that was...what was that?!"

Harry grinned, flexing his fingers against Draco's skin to get the blood flowing again. "I guess we found the key to your trill."

Draco blinked. "What? That's not..." He stopped in sudden realization. "But I..." He stared hard at Harry, eyes wide and curious.

Harry stroked Draco's hipbones with his thumbs. "Take me upstairs, Draco. Take me to your room."

Draco's eyes shuttered though Harry could feel the flex of his cock as it started to harden again. His breathing deepening, a warm flush crept up Draco's throat.

Harry traced its path with his tongue, catching Draco's lips when he turned his head to meet him. He kissed him hard, taking full advantage of how much Draco liked to be kissed. "Let's go up," he whispered against Draco's lips.

Grey eyes opened to look at him, pupils blown so wide there was only a sliver of color between them and the whites of Draco's eyes.

Draco stared into his eyes for several long seconds. "No, Harry."

Harry kissed him again, sliding his fingers into Draco's hair and pulling him closer.

"No," Draco gasped when they separated again.

Harry kissed him again, pushing their straining erections together eagerly.

"No," Draco practically sobbed, pushing Harry away. "I can't, Harry. I have to... Scorpius."

With that he fairly tore out of the room, leaving Harry with an aching cock and an increasingly guilty conscience.

 

Harry had to wait a long time before Narcissa finally opened the door to him.

"Mr. Potter," she acknowledged with a weary sigh.

"Mrs. Malfoy," he ducked his head.

"I believe we discussed the need to handle Draco with care."

"Yes, ma'am." Harry flushed, knowing he'd handled Draco plenty and without much care.

"There are many particulars that you will not be privy to unless Draco himself sees fit to tell you. I'll reiterate that you should watch your behavior with my son."

She left him gaping after her.

 

"Tilly," Harry called when he stepped into the solarium. "Will you take Master Scorpius to the mistress?"

"No, Tilly," Draco countermanded. "Scorpius is fine here." He rocked the baby, staring at Harry warily.

"Your mother spoke to me," Harry shuffled forward. "Did you-?"

"Yes," Draco whispered, taking a half-step back. "I had to know if it was really," he stopped and looked down at his son. "It was. A trill, I mean, but I couldn't do it again for Scorpius."

He glared at Harry like it was somehow his fault, face softening when he turned back to Scorpius. "I still needed her help."

"What did she say when you told her," Harry asked, settling on his usual lounge.

"She was happy I was figuring it out." Draco flushed, not lifting his eyes from his son's face.

"So we should keep working on it."

"No," Draco nearly shouted, startling the baby in his arms. "Oh Scorpius, I'm sorry," he crooned though it sounded more like a croak. "Come on," he cuddled Scorpius closer. "Be sweet for daddy."

Harry watched Draco's futile attempts to calm his son. "Are you sure you don't need a trill?"

Grey eyes flashed in his direction before Draco dismissed him. "Scorpius, please don't make me send for your grandmum. You know how she is."

Scorpius cried and cried, tiny fists waving as he squirmed in Draco's arms.

"Tilly," Harry called again and this time Draco let the elf take Scorpius. "Why are you so against my help," Harry asked when the room fell silent again.

"Because you're too good to him. To me. And it's not right." Draco stared down at his twisting hands. "I see you with Scorpius and it makes me want...things I shouldn't want and can't have," he finished with a sigh, forcing his hands to be still.

"What does it make you want," Harry asked softly, watching Draco fidget.

"I think I want a mate," Draco whispered sadly. "Someone to be with me and Scorpius, to make us whole. I didn't want that before you came to help us."

Harry swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "I forgot you've got one somewhere."

"Somewhere," Draco nodded. "And I was perfectly happy without them. Just me and Scorpius. If I didn't need the trill for him..."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "If it makes it easier," and he knew it would be easier for him, "we can continue to do this with only Scorpius in mind. He's who's really important."

Draco flushed, shifting, and nodded. "For Scorpius."

 

It was easy to convince Draco to allow Scorpius to join them for their meetings. Draco needed the motivation of his presence and Harry thought they could both use the bonding time.

Draco smiled, playing with Scorpius' tiny legs, exercising them in gently paced circles and making noises like a steam train while Scorpius giggled and gurgled.

Harry watched in amusement as Draco and Scorpius "chug chugga chug"'d, waiting for just the right pause to add in his own "toot toot".

Draco laughed, glancing swiftly at Harry before he began again, purposefully stopping so that Harry could join their game.  
Scorpius didn't care either way but Harry appreciated the consideration. He crawled down onto the floor facing Draco. Gently he let Scorpius curl his small fingers around his own and took up the rhythm Draco had set with his legs.

They moved the baby's arms and legs in tandem, chugging and tooting playfully.

Harry alternated his gaze from Scorpius' happy face to Draco's answering smile. Whatever else got in the way, father and son were happy together.

"How does the trill work exactly," he asked softly.

Draco's smile faded slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Your mum said there were things I could never know unless you told me." Harry kept his eyes firmly on Scorpius so that his gaze wouldn't intimidate Draco.

"That's for a mate to know, Harry," Draco began carefully, shifting away from their shared space on the floor.

"How do most Veela acquire their trill then," Harry asked, choosing a different path to what he wanted to know. 

Draco flushed, fixing his eyes squarely on the baby laying docile between them. "Mum finally told me that most Veela take lovers before they come of age. Sowing their oats or some such," Draco snorted, stroking one finger over Scorpius' chubby cheek. "It's a very adult act, means their bodies are ready for maturity. It allows them to learn and control their trill before they'll need it." He looked up at Harry. "That's where all the lewd stories and jokes about Veela come from. They're promiscuous and adventurous about it."  
He flushed a dark red. "Not exactly something I want to think about my parents doing."

Harry grimaced too.

"Mum told me that virginity blocks the trill, like a Veela is still a child and shouldn't be mated. But coming of age is coming of age. And reaching a certain age after that still unmated causes a Veela to self-reproduce."

Harry thought through that revelation very carefully. "You mean you're a..."

"Don't make a big deal of it, Potter. It doesn't matter." Draco's face was positively flaming.

Harry let it go reluctantly. "Will that effect what we're trying to do now? Since you have Scorpius?"

Draco looked down at his son. "I don't know." 

Harry nodded, "We'll fix it."

Draco sighed, rising to pick up Scorpius. "It's nap time, I should take Scorpius up to mother, she always knows how to settle him."

"Let me try," Harry said quickly, jumping to his feet to intercept them. "I've got loads of practice after all."

Draco watched critically as Harry cradled the baby against his chest, rocking him gently the way Hermione had painstakingly taught him and Ron.

Scorpius babbled at them both for several minutes before finally closing his soft grey eyes.

Harry's heart melted as Scorpius fell asleep in his arms. It broke when he looked up to find tears standing in Draco's eyes.

"Tilly," he whispered, passing Scorpius to her when she appeared.

"He never does that for me," Draco spoke softly. He looked up at Harry again. "That's why the trill is important."

"I know, Draco," Harry answered, placing a consoling hand on Draco's shoulder. "We'll find the answer."

"I know the answer," Draco muttered, pressing himself against Harry. He kissed him before Harry could protest, burying his fingers in his black hair and deepening the contact. "All these months of worry and doubt, this was the answer," he murmured against Harry's mouth.

"What was," Harry gasped, gripping Draco too.

"Spreading my legs like a Veela whore."

Harry froze. "No, that's not right either." He pulled Draco's hands out of his hair. "That's not the answer to your problem."

"Yes it is! If I'd done it years ago this would never have happened."

"Right," Harry whispered. "This right here would never have happened. Would you give up Scorpius for that," he asked with a sneer.

"Never," Draco answered immediately. "I wouldn't trade him for anything," he defended fiercely.

"Then you will learn to trill in your own way and not as Veela have done it before," Harry demanded, knowing he was overstepping his bounds but so far past the point of caring that nothing would have stopped him.

Draco took a step back, bewildered by his vehemence. "I think that's enough for today, Harry. G-good night."

 

"It absolutely requires sex," Harry repeated another frustrating week later.

"Yes," Draco sighed. "It's brought on by sexual awakening."

"But you've got a baby, I'd say you're pretty awake sexually," Harry huffed.

Draco turned red. "One would think."

"What if we-have you tried-" Harry forced himself to stop, unable to finish the question while actually looking at Draco.

Draco stared at him. "What, Harry? Speak plainly."

Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, have you tried wanking?"

Draco's flush spread down his throat. “I'm a relatively healthy male Veela, Potter. Of course I've wanked."

"Recently," Harry asked quickly.

Draco's mouth worked soundlessly for a few seconds. "Well, no, but I've got a young child, sexual gratification is not high on my list of priorities."

"Maybe it should be then."

"We're not having this conversation," Draco demanded, turning away from Harry.

"I promised I would help you," Harry snarled, striding over to stand beside Draco's lounge. "We are talking about this."

Draco stared up at him, eyes wide and breath hitching in his chest. "I haven't, not in a long time," he whispered, cheeks stained an embarrassed pink.

"Okay, we'll try that first," Harry whispered. "How do you wanna go about this? Want me to leave and you can tell me if it worked tomorrow?"

Draco swallowed loudly. "I don't know." He wet his lips, eyes darting over Harry standing in front of him.

Harry spread Draco's knees carefully and knelt between them. "Or do you want me to help?"

Draco's hips thrust toward him unconsciously. "I'm sorry," he whispered, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's fine," Harry assured him, cupping Draco through his light trousers.

"Harry," Draco breathed softly, cock swelling quickly in Harry's hand.

Harry massaged him slowly, working Draco's cock and balls while Draco shifted in his seat.

Draco reached out for him, pulling Harry close enough to kiss as Harry opened his fly.

Draco sucked in a grateful breath when Harry's hand wrapped around his bare cock. He pressed his face into Harry's neck and gasped, rolling his hips into Harry's touch.

"That's good, Draco," Harry encouraged, grasping Draco's hip and focusing on the wet tip of Draco's cock.

Draco's head fell back against the lounge, his hips jerking in aborted thrusts. "Don't stop," he begged, fingernails digging into Harry's back.

Harry wanked him faster, fist jerking up and down over Draco's erection.

"Fuck, Harry," he gasped, kissing Harry as hard as he could.

Harry swallowed his moans, rubbing himself against Draco's calf and praying he would come soon.

He broke their kiss to stare at Draco's cock pumping through his fist. The precome leaking out of his slit made Harry ache for a taste.

He met Draco's hazy eyes, swiping his tongue over Draco's bottom lip. "Seeing you like this, hard and wet," he squeezed Draco's cock, "makes me wanna suck you."

Draco moaned, arching up to kiss Harry once more. "Please," he sobbed, fingers clenching on whatever part of Harry he could reach.

"Come for me, Draco," Harry ordered. "Give me a taste."

Draco grunted, face screwing up like he was in pain. "Harry," he whined, body tightening against Harry's.

"That's it," Harry murmured against his skin. "Just like that, let go for me."

Draco moaned, voice so low he sounded hoarse and then lifting in the soft trill Harry had been waiting for.

Draco convulsed against him, shuddering through powerful aftershocks as Harry kept stroking him.

Harry released him when he could tell the touch had become too much, spelling away the mess with a pang of regret.

"Harry," Draco whispered, pulling him into another kiss.

Harry kissed Draco slowly, careful to keep his lower half from pressing into him.

Draco's hands brushed through his hair and smoothed up and down Harry's back. He gripped Harry's biceps, pulling him further onto the lounge and into his embrace.

"Draco," Harry murmured, pulling back gently. "We should send for Scorpius, test it out."

Draco's skin had a warm glow when he smiled and pulled Harry against him. "Soon," he promised, kissing Harry again.

Harry gave in, crushing Draco between his weight and the lounge. He let his hands trail up Draco's sides and into his hair.

"Mm, Harry," Draco moaned, parting his thighs so that Harry could press closer.

"Fuck," Harry gasped, rocking his still hard cock against Draco.

Draco pulled away to cast a curious look at where they were connected. "Can I- I mean, did you want me to- I've never, but I could," Draco stopped himself, biting into his bottom lip and sucking in a steadying breath.

Harry smiled, lifting his weight off of Draco. "Please," he whispered. "Wherever you want to touch me."

Draco worried his lip even more. "What feels good for you?"

"You do," Harry whispered, catching Draco's ravaged lip between his own.

Harry tried to keep things sweet and unhurried but Draco's kisses were soft and eager, hungry for him in a way Harry had only ever experienced with Draco. He groaned low in his throat, pressing himself closer again.

Draco's greedy hands seemed to be everywhere at once; clenching in Harry's hair, grasping his arse, and sliding teasingly under his shirt. Everywhere except where Harry really wanted them.

Harry's hips moved with Draco's directions, his cock straining to reach Draco's curious touch through the ever more frustrating layers of his clothing.

"Draco," Harry moaned, bunching his hands in the loose material of Draco's shirt until it caught beneath his arms and left his pale chest open for exploration.

Draco moaned, hips moving frantically against the weight of Harry pressing down on him. He touched Harry constantly, learning him through his sounds and reactions.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "Touch me here," he instructed, grasping Draco's right hand and moulding his fingers around the shape of his cock through the stiff denim.

"Harry," Draco moaned, blushing hot pink.

"Please, Draco." 

Harry jerked and yelped when Draco gave him a squeeze, groaning in disappointment when the blond abruptly let him go.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to," he whispered urgently, eyes wide and shocked. "I'm sorry."

Harry laughed softly, catching Draco's hand and putting it back in place. "No, it felt good," he encouraged. "It feels so good when you touch me."

Draco's blush darkened further. "Really," he asked, squeezing Harry gently this time. He flattened his palm to rub Harry through his jeans. "How about this? Does it feel good, Harry?"

Harry rocked against the tentative touches, hard and aching, ready to come just from Draco's inexperienced hand.

"So good," Harry promised, gritting his teeth.

"Can I?" Draco blinked up at him uncertainly. "Can I see it...bare?"

Harry groaned, a hot flood of blood rushing straight to his already stiff cock. "Yes," he sighed gratefully, ripping at the button and zipper of his jeans and shoving them down his hips.

Draco stared at his bare cock, watching it shift and bob with Harry's movements. "Does that really go...inside," he asked, finishing in a whispered breath.

"Of course," Harry answered, closing Draco's hand around his hard flesh again. The slight friction of Draco's smooth palm made him hiss in satisfaction. "All the way inside," he whispered, catching Draco's lips in another kiss.

Draco pulled away. "Harry, I-I don't want..."

"I know," Harry consoled him, kissing Draco softly. "We're not ready for that. I know." He kissed Draco again. "Just touch me, please? You feel so good against me." He rocked into Draco's non-existent touch. "Touch me, baby."

"Harry," Draco sucked in a shuddering breath, curling careful fingers around Harry's straining cock. "Like this," he asked, eyes on Harry's face, watching.

"Just like that," Harry whispered, sliding his fingers through Draco's hair and sucking gently on his neck. "Don't stop," he gasped.

Draco moaned, squeezing Harry tighter, stroking him rougher. "I'm sorry, Harry, I can't-" Draco hips worked against him, his renewed erection rubbing against Harry's thigh obsessively.

Harry gasped. "That's perfect, Draco. You're perfect. Don't stop."

"Harry," Draco moaned. "Please make me come again. Please."

"I promise," Harry whispered, sliding his hands into Draco's pants to touch him. "I'm gonna make you come so hard."

Draco jerked into his touch, rocking almost too hard, his hand going limp around Harry's cock.

Harry groaned in frustration, working himself harder in Draco's slackened grip. "Come on," he hissed. "So close."

Draco's body tensed, his hand tightening around Harry reflexively.

"Yes," Harry grunted, digging his teeth into Draco's shoulder as he began to come.

Draco tried to jerk away from the bite, mouth opening to yell at Harry or maybe even scream but releasing a trill instead as he shuddered through another orgasm.

Harry shook above him, muscles fighting not to collapse on top of Draco as he slumped beneath Harry.

Hazy grey eyes blinked open slowly. "I don't understand," he whispered.

"It's okay," Harry answered just as softly, spelling away their combined mess and setting their clothes to rights. "It's alright, just sleep."

"But Scorpius," Draco protested, trying to climb out from under Harry.

"Sleep," Harry commanded, pulling Draco back into his arms.

 

Harry woke to quiet singing and for a long moment he thought he had fallen asleep on Ron and Hermione's lounge again. But he was too comfortable for that to be the case and it was that fact that finally convinced him to open his eyes.

He blinked sleepily against the bright sun shining through all the walls. 

Harry watched silently as Draco kept Scorpius propped carefully against his upturned knees, his voice low and sweet, singing to his son.

Scorpius stared up at his father in childlike awe, one hand extended as if reaching out to touch Draco.

Draco took his hands gently, bracing Scorpius' against his thighs as he leaned closer, singing softly. Harry must have shifted or made some sound because Draco looked over at him quickly and fell silent.

"Sorry," he whispered, cradling Scorpius against his chest. "I would have taken you up to my room but it didn't seem appropriate. And I didn't want you to wake up alone after..." He blushed, darting his eyes away from Harry.

Harry smiled. "You were singing?"

Draco flushed with pride. "Did you like it? Scorpius does." He lifted his son, pressing their noses together affectionately. He hummed a few notes, kissing Scorpius' cheek while the baby giggled.

Harry listened, feeling soft and relaxed. "It was nice," he murmured comfortably, happily. Feeling like he was right where he belonged. Harry's eyes widened and he sat up quickly, jerking his hand through his hair and cursing himself for getting himself in so deeply, for forcing Draco to try and return feelings that weren't Harry's to enjoy. "But I gotta go, actually,” he mumbled. “Have some things at work that I need to wrap up."

"Harry?" Draco looked self-conscious and uncertain. "Is everything okay? I mean, with...everything?"

"Yeah," Harry promised distractedly, grabbing his robes and shoving his feet into his shoes. "I just forgot that I had some things to take care of."

"Do you want me to--"

"I'll see myself out. I'll owl you later, yeah?"

"Alright," Draco answered but Harry had already let himself out of the room.

 

Draco was perfectly normal when Harry arrived the next afternoon and for that Harry took a grateful breath.

Draco spoke to him as usual, as if they had never shared those few hours together on the very lounge where he now held and played with Scorpius. It wasn't until the baby started to fuss that Harry noticed any sort of real difference.

Scorpius squirmed, reaching out like he was looking for Draco again, and Draco only frowned and cuddled him close.

All afternoon Draco talked and played with him but the connection Harry had witnessed before was gone.

"Why don't you sing for him," Harry finally asked, tense and on edge after hours waiting for Draco to snap at him. Or to at least express some sort of emotion other than the careful politeness they had had before.

"He doesn't like it anymore," Draco answered distantly, rocking Scorpius.

Harry wondered if the he Draco was referring to was himself and then became distracted by the anymore.

"Did it-are you, can't you sing anymore," he asked guiltily, faltering over the proper phrasing. How did you ask someone if running out on them ruined the progress they had made? How did you manage that without getting a well-deserved hex?

"I don't think he ever liked it," Draco whispered, laying his cheek against Scorpius'.

"Never? I saw him," Harry interjected. "Staring at you like you were the most divine being in creation. As though he had been searching for years and couldn't believe he'd actually found you. He loved y- he loved your singing," Harry finished awkwardly, body rigid and muscles tense like he might have to argue the point some more.

"You're lying," Draco answered simply. "We're tired, Harry. Good afternoon."

Harry watched helplessly as Draco stood and carried his son out of the room.

 

"Mr. Potter," Narcissa drawled when she opened the door to him.

Harry shivered, feeling like the ghost of Snape had walked right through him. "Mrs. Malfoy," he greeted politely.

"Draco has informed me that your services are no longer required. He asked me to bid you good day and goodbye."

Harry's jaw dropped and he stared, words rising in his throat but not making it past the tip of his tongue.

Calm grey eyes regarded him coolly as Harry fumbled silently.

Finally he made his vocal cords work. "I-I," Harry took a deep breath, pushing his hand through his hair. "Mrs. Malfoy, I know how this may seem..."

"And how is that, Mr. Potter?"

Once again Harry came up short. How did he tell Draco's mother that jerking Draco off wasn't meant to be an abusive act? That he hadn't planned for things to go the way they had. Especially when she must have spent years practicing to get just that level of disdain and unconcern around the syllables of his name.

"I may be a Pureblood, Mr. Potter, but I am also a mother. And a Slytherin. I am not so blinded by my devotion to my son that I don't also see his faults." Her face softened slightly. "And the way he has laid your own bare, I believe his feelings for you might be one of his greatest."

Harry's face warmed. "I don't understand," he whispered finally.

"He is not a little boy anymore but he hasn't changed all that much. He's still forcing himself to hate you, Harry."

 

Harry's thoughts felt like they were shifting in a thousand different ways at once, warring and congratulating, screaming in a blind panic and so gratefully calm that for a sixth of every minute of his trip to the solarium Harry felt like his heart might burst, it was so full.

The heavy oak door was open even though Harry knew Draco wasn't expecting any visitors. Still, he stepped through slowly, Draco didn't always appreciate being startled.

He needn't have worried.

Draco had eyes only for the sleeping baby in his arms. His lips moved softly, his voice just a murmur from where Harry stood.

"I thought you didn't sing to him," he asked across the airy room.

If he was at all surprised by Harry's presence, Draco didn't show it. "So I'm a liar too."

Harry swallowed back his instinctive protest, he hadn't lied after all. "I like yours better."

Draco nodded, shifting Scorpius gently.

Harry stepped closer, stopping when Draco's eyes flicked up to meet his. "Your mum let me in."

"I reckoned, Potter, you wouldn't have made it past the wards otherwise."

"Back to Potter, am I?"

"I thought that best. A little distance can only help."

Harry said nothing, conceding the point. He had needed a bit of distance after their last couple of meetings.

"Why'd you come back, Potter," Draco asked softly, smoothing Scorpius' peach fuzz blond hair away from his face. 

Harry was absurdly grateful the baby was sleeping, even if he was too small to understand. "You needed me to," he answered simply.

Draco's eyes met his defiantly. "No, I didn't."

"Scorpius did. For Scorpius, you did." Harry stepped up to the lounge, lifting Scorpius carefully off of Draco's chest.

The baby snuffled but didn't wake, letting Harry cradle him close.

Careful to keep his eyes on Scorpius and not meet Draco's in challenge, Harry continued. "When we started this you told me you'd do anything for him. Be anything he needed you to be."

Draco's eyes narrowed and Harry could feel that frigid gaze practically burning into his skin. "Speak plainly, Potter."

"Tilly," Harry spoke softly. "Please take Master Scorpius upstairs." He wasn't all that surprised when the small elf obeyed him without question.

He slipped one knee onto the lounge beside Draco's hip, balancing his weight on his arm by Draco's shoulder.

"What're you doing, Potter," Draco gasped, pressing back into the soft cushions.

"What you need me to do," Harry whispered, pressing their lips together.

Draco responded almost immediately, throwing himself into the kiss like he always did, and Harry took advantage of his distraction to settle his full weight on Draco's thighs.

Draco moaned, arching against him even as Harry ground down. Draco always handled things better when he didn't over-think them. Or even have to think about them at all.

Harry kissed him harder, sucking and licking Draco's lips until he opened them and gave Harry access to his tongue.

Harry moaned, thrusting into Draco's mouth the way he wanted to his arse, long and slow, hard and fast, his hips in constant movement against Draco's awkward jerks.

"Harry," Draco panted, hands fisted in the back of Harry's shirt.

Harry slid his hands over Draco's shoulders and down his chest, releasing one perfectly done up button at a time.

"Don't," Draco mumbled, following when Harry pulled him up and pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

As soon as his hands were free, Draco gripped Harry's back again, clinging as they moved together.

Harry rolled his hips purposefully, wanting Draco to be so hard he couldn't think straight.

Draco's fingers scrabbled clumsily at the buttons of Harry's shirt, only really succeeding at pulling his shirttails out of his trousers.

Harry didn't bother with the buttons, jerking his shirt over his head and catching Draco's jaw to hold him in another kiss.

Draco rocked with him, grinding their groins together with needy gasps and whimpers, his short nails digging into Harry's arse through his clothing.

Harry groaned appreciatively, hands sliding down Draco's bare chest to play with his fly.

Draco froze, staring up at Harry nervously, lips wet and swollen and begging for more abuse. "Harry...."

Harry kissed him, silencing Draco's no doubt racing thoughts and tasting his needy mouth eagerly.

Draco let Harry slip his hand into his trousers without another word, shifting his hips to make it easier for Harry to touch him.

Harry cupped his cock, squeezing and stroking and letting Draco feel the heat through his pants.

Draco moaned his name, nails raking over Harry's arse and thighs. "Please, more."

"How much more," Harry asked, panting against Draco's lips and giving him another squeeze. "Do you want my hand or my mouth? Do you want me to suck you or fuck you?"

Draco moaned louder with every word out of Harry's mouth, hips writhing as much as they could under Harry's weight. "Harry..."

Harry squeezed him again and Draco shuddered, coming in Harry's hand.

Draco promptly blushed, burying his face in Harry's neck and apparently deciding to set up house. No matter how much Harry pushed him or petted him, Draco refused to meet his eyes.

"Come on, Draco," Harry cajoled, rocking his own hard cock against Draco's belly. "Do you have any idea how hot that was?"

Draco mumbled against his skin, shaking his head quickly.

Harry pressed harder, rubbing against Draco. "I promise you haven't disappointed me."

Draco shook his head again, hands clenched tight on Harry's hips.

Harry ran his clean hand through Draco's hair and gave his semi-hard cock another squeeze. "Watching you come makes me wanna come," he whispered against the shell of Draco's ear. "Do you want me to come?"

Draco shivered, holding Harry tighter.

"Feeling you come in my hand makes me want you to come in my mouth."

Draco groaned, fingers digging into Harry's skin. "Harry, I want..."

"What do you want, Draco?"

Draco turned uncomfortably red, his flush reaching his ears and turning them a dusky pink. "Suck me, please."

Harry nodded against his ear. "I'll suck you," he promised, wasting no time sliding out of Draco's lap and onto the floor beside the lounge. 

He tugged Draco around until his knees were on either side of his shoulders and reached for Draco's fly.

Draco barely breathed as Harry lowered his zipper, fidgeting as Harry's fingers curled into his waistband and began to lower it.

"Wait," Draco gasped when his pants were barely still covering his growing erection. "Don't look."

"I can't suck you if I don't look," Harry whispered, patiently amused as he stroked Draco through the thin cotton of his pants.

"Okay," Draco breathed shakily, closing his own eyes and lifting his hips to make it easier for Harry.

Harry shook his head, he'd had Draco's cock in his hand, he knew he wasn't abnormally small or deformed or something. He slid Draco's pants and trousers down over his knees and around his ankles, sitting back a moment to look at Draco completely bare.

"You're beautiful."

Disbelieving grey eyes snapped open to look at Harry over the expanse of Draco's chest and stomach.

Harry reached up to stroke his nipples, wanting to see how Draco reacted. He pinched and rolled them for a long time before Draco finally stopped him.

"I'm not a girl, Potter," he complained with that same blush.

Harry laughed. "Definitely not a girl," he acknowledged by leaning down to lick a long swipe over Draco's cock.

"Merlin, fuck," Draco gasped, embarrassment forgotten as he tried to get more of Harry's tongue.

Harry stroked him slowly, watching the way the crown emerged from Draco's foreskin only to hide away again. A thick drop of precome welled in the slit and Harry couldn't resist a taste.

Draco growled another crass word as Harry pressed the flat of his tongue against the sensitive skin.  
Harry wrapped his lips around Draco's cock and sucked, cheeks hollowing as he took him further into his mouth.

"H-Harry," Draco moaned, long fingers fisted in Harry's hair. His hips rocked and jerked haphazardly, like his body couldn't decide if it wanted more or if the touch was too much.

Harry took pity on him, releasing his cock with only a parting lick and picking up his stroking. "Someday I want you to finish in my mouth."

Draco's cock swelled in his hand and Harry squeezed him tighter, wanting to forestall his orgasm if Draco was close enough.

He laughed when Draco blushed, looking anywhere but at Harry's hand on his cock.

He slid his hands to cradle Draco's hips and Harry pressed his face into his concave abdomen. Draco's fingers pet through his hair as Harry nuzzled his soft skin.

"What are you doing," Draco asked softly.

Harry passed his hand over Draco's lightly muscled stomach, green eyes lifting to meet grey. "I can't believe you carried Scorpius inside of you." He pressed his fingers into Draco's stomach as if he might feel a child growing there now.

"Harry..." Draco spoke slowly, almost a sigh, and Harry worried briefly that he might have overstepped his place until Draco pulled him up over his body and into a deep kiss.

Harry kissed him slowly, deeply, claiming Draco's mouth with his own, his hands helping Draco's hips roll up against him.

"Fuck me," Draco whispered against his lips, his fingers twisted and clenching in Harry's hair.

Harry froze, heart pounding a very enthusiastic yes even though his thoughts stuttered and stalled, trying to connect his brain to his mouth rather than his cock.

After too long a wait, Draco's expression closed off and he blinked rapidly. "Uh, that's not what I..." he stopped himself, turning red from the wrong sort of embarrassment.

"No, I," Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself. "Yes."

Draco didn't look entirely convinced. "You don't have to," he whispered, letting go of Harry to feel for his lowered pants.

"I want to, Draco." Harry pressed their hard cocks together. "Believe me, I want to."

"Okay," Draco whispered, letting Harry push against him harder. "Okay."

Harry stroked his hands over Draco's shoulders and down his sides, lifting him further onto the lounge.

Draco reached for Harry's fly, fingers moving clumsily over his button and zipper, and Harry let him take his time.

"Harry," Draco finally gasped, fingers clenched on the button of Harry's trousers. "Kiss me again. It helps. Lets me forget that I-"

Harry kissed him, cutting off Draco's doubts and melding their lips together eagerly.

Draco's fingers curled around his waistband, gripping as he gave himself over to the kiss.

Harry deepened their connection, sliding his tongue over Draco's and tugging his own trousers and pants out of the way.

"Harry," Draco moaned, stopping him. "We should-my room."

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "No, right here. In the sun."

Draco shivered, pressing himself against Harry without really meaning to. "Alright," he breathed before pulling Harry into another kiss.

Harry pushed himself up onto the lounge, spreading Draco's knees wider. "Don't think," he whispered, reaching for his wand and accidentally conjuring more lube than they could possibly need.

Draco laughed, staring at the mess in Harry's palm. "Really going to need all that?"

"A little over-eager," Harry admitted with a guilty grin. "Ready?"

"No," Draco whispered honestly. "But I want you to do it anyway."

Harry kissed him slowly, letting Draco's splayed thighs rest over his own and trailing his slick hand over Draco's cock and balls.

Draco arched into his lingering touch and Harry cupped and squeezed him, playing with Draco the way he needed and obviously liked.

Harry stroked Draco's cock with his free hand, letting his greased fingers slip down to circle and prepare his entrance.

Draco wiggled against him, "feels queer," he whispered when Harry stopped to look at him.

"It's going to feel even queerer," Harry quipped, pressing a finger into Draco's opening.

"I reckoned so," Draco acknowledged, pushing his hips into the invasion. "It's not so bad," he said almost to himself.

Harry rewarded him by giving his cock another squeeze. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

"Do it," Draco moaned, rocking harder when Harry's fingertip pressed into his prostate. "Yes," he panted. "Just like that."

Harry smiled, adding another finger and prodding Draco's prostate harder to keep him from worrying over the stretch.

He stroked Draco's cock faster, leaning up to kiss him again. "Don't come," he ordered against Draco's lips. "Want inside you first."

Draco nodded, tensing around Harry's fingers as he fucked himself.

"Ready for another," Harry asked after long moments spent worrying he might come before Draco did.

"Don't," Draco gasped, hips rocking eagerly. "I'll come."

Harry chuckled, kissing Draco again before pulling his fingers out of Draco's arse.

Draco complained softly, still moving in Harry's lap when Harry slid his hips forward.

Harry rubbed the head of his cock against Draco's slick skin, smearing precome and lube, preparing himself. "Can you handle it," he asked softly.

Draco nodded slowly, sucking in one deep breath after another.

"Brace yourself, but don't clench," Harry whispered quickly, moving himself into position.

"Okay, okay," Draco breathed, body tightening even though Harry could tell he didn't mean to.

"Draco," Harry called, ducking his head closer. "Kiss me."

Draco met his lips eagerly, burying his fingers in Harry's hair and holding him close.

Harry pressed forward as Draco relaxed against him.

Draco's fingers pulled tight in Harry's hair as the head of his cock stretched him open. It was the widest part of him and until he sank fully inside of Draco, Harry knew it would be the most uncomfortable.

Harry kissed him harder, sucking on Draco's tongue and playing with his cock.

Draco's body arched against his, faltering when the press of Harry inside him became too much only to do it all over again as Harry slid further inside of him.

"Are you alright," Harry asked, holding himself rigidly when he'd gone as deep as Draco would allow him.

"It hurts," Draco gasped in a whine, his hands pressing against Harry's shoulders to hold him off. "Does it always hurt?"

"A little," Harry admitted, stroking wild strands of blond hair away from Draco's face. "But that's just part of it."

Draco winced as Harry pulled out and then pushed back into him.

"You're so fucking tight," Harry groaned, keeping his strokes long and slow. "I can feel every bump and muscle."

Draco nodded jerkily, his face gone red from exertion. "Every one," he panted, sucking in a deep breath.

"That's it, just breathe," Harry instructed, cradling Draco's face between careful fingers. He kept his hips a slow roll, working Draco open with every inch that he could.

Draco took shaky breaths, closing his eyes even though Harry wished he wouldn't.

"Draco," he whispered, kissing him softly.

Draco's hands clenched on his shoulders and his body tightened around Harry.

Draco loved being kissed, Harry thought smugly, thrusting a little faster though shallowly into Draco's heat.

Draco moaned into their kiss, his thighs falling further apart and allowing Harry to press that much closer.

Harry slid the last inch of his cock into Draco with a grateful groan.

"Fuck," he hissed, pulling partially out only to pump into Draco again. He slid one hand down to Draco's hip to guide him into the thrusts, bringing their bodies together again and again, harder and faster.

"Harry," Draco gasped. "Harry."

"It's okay," Harry reassured him, focused on the rhythm and heat of their bodies.

"Harry..."

"Touch yourself for me, Draco. It helps," Harry promised, fingers tightening on Draco's hip and the back of his neck as he dragged him into a deeper kiss.

Draco protested, murmuring against Harry lips until the kiss consumed him again and he let Harry take control.

Harry pressed himself deeper and faster, moaning as their skin smacked together in the quiet room.

Draco whined, fingernails digging into Harry's skin as he fucked him harder.

"That's it," Harry encouraged, riding Draco deep and fast.

Draco's cheeks had flushed and the mild sheen of sweat on his skin made him glow in the warm sunlight.

"Harry," Draco gasped. "Harry, Harry. I can feel..."

"Yes," Harry hissed as Draco spasmed around him and began to come.

Whatever Draco was going to say was lost as he gave an exultant cry that quickly became the loudest trill they had experienced yet.

Draco's nails scored into Harry's back as Harry pushed himself to finish while Draco still clenched around him.

Draco panted in his ear, crying out with his trill again when Harry buried himself deep inside of him and came hard.

Draco was shaking, staring at him wide-eyed when Harry finally slid his softening cock out of him.

"Are you okay," Harry asked softly.

Draco blinked rapidly, drawing his arms up against his chest protectively. "I've never felt anything so intense," he whispered hoarsely.

Harry kissed him, moving back into the cradle of Draco's hips and moulding their bodies together again.

 

Harry woke to find Draco snuggled into his side, his arms curled against his chest perfectly. It was called the foetal position but Harry had never seen a child actually sleep like that.

Scorpius himself always slept on his back or stomach, sprawled across his father's chest and perfectly content to do so.

Harry stroked wild blond hair away from Draco's face, attempting to flatten it the way he knew Draco would prefer but finally admitting defeat and letting the strands fly free.

Draco nuzzled closer but didn't wake.

Harry slid his fingers over Draco's shoulder and down his back, holding back a chuckle when Draco arched his arse into the caress.

"Don't," Draco mumbled, eyelids fluttering but ultimately not opening. "Sore."

"My apologies," Harry whispered, kissing him.

Draco breathed lightly, still more asleep than awake.

Harry conjured a small blanket and called for Tilly to bring Scorpius.

Draco curled around his son as soon as the baby was within his reach, wrapping one arm around him and pressing his face into Scorpius' swaddling. "Scor..."

They dozed that way for a bit, together under Harry's watchful eye, until finally Draco cracked his own open and looked up at Harry.

"If you've gotten me up the duff, Potter, even the best bred pack of crups will never find all of your body."

"Shh, don't wake Scorpius."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos or comments are love, especially with any -hopefully- constructive criticism.


End file.
